Pitch Perfect: Hetalia Style!
by Ravenrie
Summary: What would happen if you replaced pitch perfect characters with Hetalia ones. Male!HungaryxFem!Prussia. INCLUDES MICRONATIONS, RANDOM OCS LIKE NEW YORK AND SOUTHEAST ASIAN NATIONS, 2P! ROMANO & ITALY, France lesbian. Greece likes sex. Austria a dad. Denmark he dances. Spain this guy too Seborga included. America Fat Amelia but is very medium. Ukraine kicked out & OTHERS!


Note: Human names will be used in the story with the characters but I'll put the country names there for your convenience. Male! Hungary and Fem! Prussia was a request from my friend cause fuck you that's why. Flames will be bashed one by one publicly in front of everyone else in random parts of the story with no absolute mercy. Nice reviews will be revered for desperate reasons. Thank you and enjoy!

PLEASE DON'T STOP THE

_PLEASE DON'T STOP THE_

_**PLEASE DON'T STOP THE MUSIC! **_

"This shows such a masterful performance! Right Bella?" Hutt River said. "You're so right that it makes everything else seem wrong!" Belgium said. "The Treblemakers impresses all the judges as always in the international championships of a cappella~!"

"You aren't forgetting the fact that it also thrills all the women," he said.

_I wanna take you away!_

_Just escape into the music _

_DJ~  
let it play_

_I just can't refuse it!_

"Alice, just look at you! You're useless as hell. You're unreliable. Your breath smells like shit, like all the time!" she exclaimed! "I can't fathom the Bellas are going to be passed on to fucking sluts next year. Just don't mess up your solo, you'll regret it!" England looked at her, not showing her feelings of irritation. "I won't disappoint you. My momsy always said that if you aren't here to win, then pick up your bloody things and get your butt out."

"Oh really?"

_The music~_

_Pampampapam_

OhhhhhH~

**Please don't stop the music!**

The dance ended in a man split by one of the Treblemakers.

"Woah!"

"That looks like it hurts!"

"The Treblemakers everyone! Give them a hand of applause!" New York said through the microphone. The Treblemakers passed by joyfully rejoicing. "Good luck out there!" Denmark told to the Bellas. "You know, you girls are pretty awesome! Except you," he pointed to his left. "Okay! Love you girls! Girl power! Woooh!"

"Okay! It's now or never. Hands in!"

The group put their hands on top of each other's hand. 1… 2... _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

The voices were angel like as they sang it but the author is bored as shit.

They stepped into the center of the stage and on their correct positions. "The Bellas are the first all female group that was able to advance into the finals."

"Why's that?" Belgium asked.

"Because women just cannot hit the base notes like men do, the base notes are needed to thrill the judges even more," Hutt River replied making random gestures…. IN STYLE and ran his hand through his fabulous hair like a BADASS. "I see. That would probably end up in them making less chance of impressing the judges but women are as great in a cappella as men."

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_Ohhh woo ohhh woo ohhh wo ohhh_

**Wo woo wow ohhhh! **

Ohhhh ohhh yeah!

Ohhhhhh

I.

I got a new life and you could hardly recognize me, I'm so glad.

_I.  
_How could a person, like me care for you-

I…..

How could I bother, when you're not the one for me.

Ohhhh…

England takes the microphone, "I saw a sign~ and you opened up my eyes! I saw a sign!" Belgium looked down disappointed. "Looks like this is quickly getting me into…. ZzzzzZzz… Just kidding!"

"I somehow agree." He nods.

I saw a sign!

Ohhhh

And you opened up my eyes

I saw a si-

FUIEFJILESHFISCHPOWS

"OH MY! She just puked!"

"Now, THIS was unexpected!"

"Woah…." Estonia reacted. It's all over my camera, eoughh…. "Oh why…" This would take some time to clean… I paid good money for this thing…-the guy who totally put it in the internet.

"You can see it! It's all over the third row! Oh holy-"

**Hetalia!**

Making random mash ups was a talent that she had. Headphones that were black and wireless were worn on her head full of white hair. Prussia's red eyes stayed fixated on the screen but her mind was somewhere in the random parts of life too awesome to explain in great detailed explanation. Situations like these were the reason she had Mephobia. No Microsoft, it's a word, I swear. It means fear of becoming so awesome that the human race can't handle it and everyone dies. Google help me over here!

Copying "Awesome-Mash-up_8. " to "Adelaine's hard drive"

A smile curved on her face as she closed the laptop and places it inside her bag. She went inside the car as she sees, due to her extreme awesomeness that the car just randomly teleported to the school because it is logical and completely legitimate.

As she went outside of the car, a woman immediately came for guidance purposes. "Hi there!" Taiwan chirped. "Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?"

"Hetalia!" Prussia answered because making the dorm name called Hetalia is the most original idea ever on the face of the Earth. Gilbird sat peacefully on her head. "So what you're going to do is to go over there, down the blablablablabla blabla bla! Blablablabla! Bla! Blabla…"

Prussia turned around, seeing a guy with brown hair tied into a ponytail. It was long enough to reach slightly below the shoulders as he saw Prussia, he decided to show Prussia his epic air guitar. "Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tam-tam-tam-tammmmm-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tam-tamm-tammmm-tammmmmm!"

The car moved while Prussia approved and flashed him a thumbs up. "And your official blablablablabla blablabla bla," Taiwan gave it to Prussia and wished her good luck. She headed to her dorm and opened the door. "Hey, you must be my roommate! Kimmy Jin right? I think. I'm Adelaine!" She signaled a high five but North Korea remained silent. "No English? English? Thissss iss callleeeddd aaaa highhhh fiveeee andddd you hitttt handddd onnnn anottthheeerrr hannddddd. No Speak Americano? German? No. English? Okay, no English." She dropped her hand.

**Hetalia!**

"There he is," he turned around. "I'm Peter Kirkland. Daniel right?" Grown up! Sealand said. "This is…" he said looking at the various star wars collectibles and items displayed in the room. "What? Do you think it's too much or something? I can take it down if you'd-"

"No, no! It'll take some time for me to get used to but I'm pretty cool with it."

"Yes!" Sealand mumbled. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he answered. "I'm not a complete nerd, you should know that I have a talent and knowledge of the secrets… of **magic.**" He takes out a cute furry dude. "How long was that little guy in there?"

"A long time."

Hungary did not react to his statement for Romania was standing in the hall next to the open door; they had a hostile aura around them, until he walked out of the view of Hungary.


End file.
